character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkdeath Evilman (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Darkdeath Evilman (Robot)= |-|Dardeath Evilman (Pilot)= Summary Darkdeath Evilman was originally a child genius who was bullied because of his name which made him become reclusive shut-in who became a technological genius, however, this would draw the attention of an evil organisation who kidnapped him and made him construct robots for him, every day he would pray for a hero to save him but one never showed up so he gave up on all heroes and would prove to the world that there were no such things as heroes of justice. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-C | 3-C | At least 3-C | Low 1-C Name: Darkdeath Evilman Origin: Z.H.P Unlosing Ranger Vs Darkdeath Evilman Gender: Male Age: 7 Years Old Classification: Demon General, Robot Suit, Child Genius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection, Self-Destruction, Elemental Manipulation via Fire Manipulation, Destruction on a Galactic scale, Transformation (Can transform into Giga Giant Darkdeath Evilman), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation (The Unlosing Rangers ability to make people question their life choices has no effect on him) and Psychic Powers (The cockpit of the mech resists all attacks from Super Baby including those which can teleport the user outside of the mech) Attack Potency: Likely Below Average Human Level (Should be as strong as a normal seven-year-old) | Galaxy Level (With his Gigantus Ray he can easily destroy a Galaxy) |''' At least '''Galaxy Level (Much stronger than his previous form) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Fought Pirohiko when he was transformed) Speed: Average Human (Has no superhuman speeds) MFTL+ (Can react to attacks from the Unlosing Ranger) | MFTL+ (Can make a laser that covers the radius of the Milky Way Galaxy in one-thirteenth of a second) | MFTL+ (Much faster than he was before) | MFTL+ (Fought Pirohiko while he was transformed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Below Average Human Level | At least Galaxy Level | At least Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Likely Below Average Human Level | At least Galaxy Level | At least Galaxy Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Below Average | Unlimited Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Galactic '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius (The pilot built Darkdeath Evilman when he was a child) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Self Destruction: If Darkdeath Evilman loses he can always make Darkdeath Evilman self-destruct (The explosion has been stated to be able to destroy the Earth). * Triple Slash: Darkdeath Evilman slashes the enemy with his claws three times. * Evilman Slash: Darkdeath Evilman rapidly slashes the enemy with his claws. * Evilman Rave: Darkdeath Evilman traps the enemy in a ball of energy before breaking it with a punch which causes an explosion. * Evilman Gigantus Ray: Darkdeath Evilman fires a laser that begins to expand until it envelopes the entire galaxy. Key: Darkdeath Evilman (Pilot) | Darkdeath Evilman (Robot) | Giant Darkdeath Evilman | Giga Giant Darkdeath Evilman Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1